Prime Being
The power to '''be the prime being/creator of a species or race and all its variations'. Also Called *Alpha Being *First One *Original Being *Original Physiology *Primogenitor *Progenitor *Pure Physiology *The First Of One's Kind *The One True Being *Ultimate Being Capabilities The user is the origin and a demiurge of their race, making them essentially the most powerful among their race, having utmost power and authority over other beings of its kind. The prime beings do not always possess the power to create life forms, but possess the original or main gene that all others derive from. The user can even control or destroy their own species. Applications *Absorption *Alpha Physiology *Entity Lordship; Towards one's own kind. **Life Force Manipulation ***Biological Manipulation **Genesis Creation ***Spawning *Extinction Inducement *Limitation Inducement *Meta Power Manipulation; Towards one's own kind. **Meta Ability Creation **Potential Creation **Power Borrowing **Power Inheritance *Rule Transcendence **Origin Transcendence **Singularity *Subordination Manipulation; Towards one's own kind. **Army Manipulation **Mass Consciousness **Hyper Connection *Transcendent Connection **Parallel Existence **Relationship Manipulation *Transcendent Embodiment **Power Sharing **Uplifting Variations *Evolutionary Template *Primordial Dragon Physiology Associations *Author Authority *Creation *Destruction *Ether Manipulation *Freedom *Personal Domain *Nigh Omnipotence *Power Inheritance *Superpower Manipulation *Unimind Limitations *May not be able to influence or control hybrids. *May not be able to evolve like the rest of its race. *The scale of the users power may depend on their origins or race so the levels can go from omnipotent beings (highest) to only superhuman beings (lowest). *Users of Origin Destroyer may render the creations powerless or destroyed. Known Users Comics/Cartoons Mythology/Folklore Gallery Founding Titan.jpg|Ymir Fritz (Attack on Titan) is believed to be the progenitor of all Titan powers and the Eldian people. Drake_Blade.jpg|Drake (Blade: Trinity) is the very first vampire, he is capable of feats no other vampire was capable such as walking at day and shapeshifting, he is very unique. Dragonborn.jpeg|Miraak (The Elder Scrolls) was the first Dragonborn and one of the strongest of them all. MariaLancelot.png|Maria Lancelot (Freezing) is not only the first Pandora, she is also considered the Mother of All Pandora as well as being Kazuya Aoi's biological grandmother. Sorcerian.jpg|The Sorcerian (Gokukoku No Brynhildr) is the origin and source of all drasils. Juubi.jpg|The Ten-Tails (Naruto), first Tailed Beast. File:Hagoromo_Otsutsuki.png|Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki the Sage of Six Paths (Naruto), who was regarded as the ancestor of shinobi File:Kaguya_otsutsuki_.png|Kaguya Ōtsutsuki (Naruto), the first Chakra user after she ate Chakra Fruit. Liegemaximo.jpg|All Decepticons, including the one only known as The Fallen and Megatron are originally descended from Liege Maximo (Transformers) the original decepticon and the counter-force for all that is good in the multiverse. Eve Mother of All.jpg|Eve (Supernatural) is the Mother of All Monsters Supernatural Lucifer.jpg|Lucifer (Supernatural), creator of demons. Heart of Fear mural.jpg|Y'Shaarj (Warcraft) is progenitor of the Sha. Matrix_H.png|Matrix (Valkyrie Crusade) is the mother of all mechanical life. Cybele_H.png|Cybele (Valkyrie Crusade) is the mother of earth, and worshipped as the mother of all life. Sky, water, wind, all of it is her childrens, even life itself her child. Noah_H.png|Noah (Valkyrie Crusade) is the mother of humankind. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Absolute Powers Category:Primordial Powers Category:Almighty Powers Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Mystic Powers Category:Creation Category:Life Creation Category:Life-Based Powers Category:Divine Powers Category:Transcendent Powers Category:Mental Power Category:Rare power